


Felix's Heart and Memories

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Implied Felix/Annette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: For a Claudeleth zine that I am in, we are doing kofi requests. One of our mods donated and wanted me to write a Felix centric piece and this is what I came up with! ❤❤❤
Kudos: 7





	Felix's Heart and Memories

Felix felt the light spring breeze as he stared at Rodrigue’s grave. If his father could see him now, he knew that he would be proud of him. His relationship with Rodrigue wasn’t the greatest, everyone knew that. And he knew, near the ending, he was trying to be a better father. And he will never admit it, but he wished his father was still alive. He was finally starting to realize being Duke Fraldarius is much harder than he thought.

He sighed and started to remember all the good times that he had with his father. All the tricks he was taught to try to beat Glenn in a fight. All the times he cried to his mother about losing in a fight to Glenn. He remembers one time in particular where he ran up to his mother and cried because Rodrigue wouldn’t give him a knife. His mother spent the better half of a day to get him to stop crying.

“I still have a grudge over that father,” he chuckled. “But you gave me something better in return. My first sword,” he said, getting up and leaving the graveyard.

Felix walked into his house, walking through the house. All the memories of all the laughter filled the hallways. He faintly smiled as he remembered a silly game that he, Glenn, and Rodrigue would play. He and his brother chase after Rodrigue and they would pretend to kill him in a fight to the death because he was an evil dragon god who was trying to take over the world. He remembered that Glenn would allow him the final blow every time that they would play the game.

As he kept walking through the house, he could hear a baby crying. He rushed to the nursery only to find that both of his babies were crying. He checked if they wanted to be fed or changed, but neither were the problem. He held her close and started to sing her a little song.

“All I want is you, you, you. You’re the one I love, love, love,” he sang, low and soft. “So don’t cry, cry, cry. Your smile, your laugh, I love you no matter what.”

He repeated the song over and over until she finally fell asleep. Anytime someone sang to her, especially when it was Annette, she would fall asleep fast. Now, for his son, he was the opposite of his sister. He was a very fussy baby. He held him close and slowly rocked him. The song his father sang to him and his brother as children never worked for his own son. When the rocking wouldn’t help, he placed his son gently on the changing table and started to rub his little body. It wasn’t long before his little son finally calmed down and stopped crying.

Felix held him close to his heart and started to sing once more, finally getting him to sleep again. Before he left, he made sure that his children were sound asleep. Once more he walked through the hallways of his house, remembering all the crying that had happened. Every time he would cry because he couldn’t catch up to Glenn while they were running or the multiple times he and his brother fought. He remembered clearly one of the days he was crying and yelling at his father to train him, but Rodrigue wouldn’t do it.

Felix walked into his room, reassuring that their children are fine and that she should go back to sleep. He placed his head in her chest so he could hear her heartbeat. She smiled and began to sing him to sleep.

As much as he missed those days, he could never relive them and that he could only make new ones. The only thing he can do is move forward and look to the future. He can only hope that his father is watching down on him and be the Shield that he held proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> For a Claudeleth zine that I am in, we are doing kofi requests. One of our mods donated and wanted me to write a Felix centric piece and this is what I came up with! ❤❤❤


End file.
